


Good Girls

by unstable_fangirl_of_larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton's still at the school and extremely sad, Ashton's the Headmistress, Cal Mikey Luke and Harry are all in a reform school, Don't Kill Me, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Harry's in this too, I hate myself, I made the guys girls, I originally wanted this to be short but here I am, I paired the girls with the guys except for Ashton, Lucy Ash Callie and Michelle are all in a band, This Is STUPID, Zayn's briefly mentioned in one off Harry's journal entries, and listening to 5SOS nonstop, pathetically writing this out, reform school!AU, this is literally the worst idea ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_fangirl_of_larry/pseuds/unstable_fangirl_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ashton's the Headmistress at a well-known reform school, Luke's the psych major-wannabe that shows up and basically fucks everything up with Ashton's star students, Michael and Calum.</p><p>((Author's note: there are a shitton of fucking p.o.v changes in the story, so don't kill me.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well shit... What do I do now?

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that my friend Molly wanted me to write, so I don't know how I'm gonna get through this without her right next to me, so just bear with me.

Luke’s p.o.v

 

“Bring in the next one!” a voice shouts, and the guards drag me in, allowing me to kick and shriek in protest past the other dressed up girls in dull dresses and awful shoes. “Name, child?”

 

“Hemmings, Lucas.” I say, and a woman hands me a soft baby blue dress that the 50s should be ashamed of. “Thanks.” I sneer.

 

“Headmistress Ashton will see to you in a moment. In that time you may get dressed and look somewhat presentable for her.” one girl says and I cross my arms after I slip the dress over my body, glaring at the picture of a beautiful woman in a navy blue dress and curly honey-brown hair pulled back into an elaborate bun. Wow, she’s pretty... “The headmistress is ready to see you, Miss..."

 

“Hemmings. Or Luke, I don’t mind.” I say, and she leads me to a warm oak door. “Do I go in, knock, what do I do?”

 

“Knock first. It’s more polite that way.” Kara, as her nametag says, replies to my question sweetly and my large hand balls into a fist, my knuckles rapping on the door softly.

 

“Come in!” a sweeter voice than Kara’s calls, and the red-headed beauty scurries out of site to take care of the next girl in line. I open the door, walking in with a calmer demeanor than what I entered the building with. “Hello sweetie, I’m headmistress Ashton, or Miss Irwin to anyone else. What’s your name?” Oh dear god, this woman is too sweet for her own good and might kill me and donate my organs for money...

 

“Luke. Luke Hemmings.” I say, and the Headmistress smiles. “Why are you so sweet to everyone here? Doesn’t it get old, having to smile and repeat the same speech over and over again to troubled teen girls who won’t listen to you?”

 

“Oh heavens no, Miss Hemmings! I’ve always been kind to everyone.” Miss Ashton says back, and I could tell her smile was losing it’s vibrancy. “Here at Summer’s, we take naughty and misbehaved girls and transform them into good girls. What is your reason for arriving here with such a boisterous entrance?”

 

“I feel like I should keep this a secret, but you are the headmistress and all...” I reach into the bag the guards kept away for me and pull out a notebook from it. “I’m a kind young woman myself, and I was wondering if I could do a psychological study of the behaviours of the incoming girls at Summer’s for a senior project.” Miss Ashton opens her hand, gesturing for me to hand her the folder, and I comply. “The whole scene outside was all a stunt, I’m generally quite the sweet and generous person. My mother bought your correctional books and taught me how to be a proper lady, so I don’t have to be here.”

 

“So is this mockery, or--”

 

“Oh no, Miss Ashton! I’m studying here to prepare myself for what’s to come in my psychology and behavioural studies classes in college! I promise not to give your school a bad impression on my evaluations.” I defend almost immediately, and Miss Ashton smiles.

 

“Well I hope not, Miss Hemmings. You are quite the academically involved lady. Judging by the synopsis you provided about the school, I would say that you have summed up almost every reaction of the building and those who work in it.” I stop and glance down at the opening paper in my folder.

“Well Miss Hemmings, I hope you enjoy studying here at Summer’s and also, don’t talk to anyone who looks extremely menacing. Miss Michael and Miss Calum will escort you out to your room.” Miss Ashton says, and two beautiful girls--one with every colour of the rainbow in her messy locks and the other a deep chocolate brown-- walk towards me. I smile and feign a curtsey, the girls reciprocating in unison.

 

“Hello!” the girl with the multi-coloured hair says, mimicking my curtsey. Both girls giggle and the one with the dark brown curls grabs my hand.

 

 "C'mon, let's show you to your room!"

 

 


	2. New Roommates and the challenges of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Calum and Michael love Luke dearly, Harry's a new character, and they miraculously win tickets to see 5SOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all off an email. so don't kill me if it's shorter than fucking shit.

************************************************ good girls ********************************************* 3rd p.o.v

“We’re your roommates, isn’t that amazing?!” Calum asks while munching on a bag of crisps.

 

“Yes it is...“ Luke says, the trio giggling until a knock resounds in the room, the three girls silencing almost immediately. A voice sweetly calls through the solid door, the girls sighing.

 

“Girls! Mistress Ashton needs you!” the woman calls, and the three girls clamber up off the ground, smoothing their skirts and stowing away their stash of treats.

 

“Coming!”” Michael shouts, her messy rainbow-coloured bun falling out and trails down her shoulders and her spine, resting along the dimples of her back. “C’mon Luke, brush out your hair.” Luke complies and the trio rushed down the staircase to the Headmistress’s office. “Hello Mistress Ashton!” Michael says, smiling.

 

“Hello!” Calum and Luke say together, and Miss Ashton flashes them an award-winning smile.

 

"Hello girls, would you kindly show--"

 

"Addison." The girl bursts in, making Miss Ashton glare at her.

 

“--Miss Addison to her room? Her roommates are in room 2437.” Michael and Calum take each of her hands with their own and skip down the hall, singing happily and Addison humming along. “Miss Luke, may I speak with you?” Luke smiles and steps into Miss Ashton’s office, gawking at the amount of awards and trophies in the office, as well as the multiple pictures of girls Luke didn’t see in the school. “It’s been a week and you need to write down your evaluation for your project...“ Luke smiles and sits down at Miss Ashton’s desk, talking vividly about the things she loved at the school-her roommates and the teachers-and what she mildly disliked-the other’s girls’ rudeness-and Miss Ashton laughs in all the correct places.

 

“You are quite the wordy young lady, Miss Hemmings...“ Miss Ashton says, smiling at Luke’s words and choices she had made. Luke lets a smile grace her lips and she writes hurriedly in her journal before walking out to see Michael and Calum for lunch.

  
  


 

******************************************** good girls ********************************************** Mikey p.o.v

“Wake up!!” a voice shouts and a hand comes in to poke my cheek repeatedly, so I slap the offending hand away and a squeak rings through my ears. “Mikey!” I brush my messy hair out of my face with a lithe hand, seeing Calum spazzing out on the bed like an epileptic giraffe.

 

“What is it?” I yawn, and Calum sits up, throwing the envelope at me. “What’s this?”

 

“Just read it!” Calum shrieks, and I throw a pillow at her, blindly reaching for my reading glasses. Luke strolls in at that moment, journal in hand, and a girl with curly hair follows her in as well.

 

“Okay okay!” I say, and I open the envelope, nearly dropping it at four concert tickets fall out. “Oh my god!” I take out the letter and start reading.

  
  
  


I let out a scream, hugging the paper close to me. “This is amazing!!” A small squeal emits itself from Luke, and she hugs me tightly.

 

“Oh my god! This is the best thing I’ve ever seen!” Luke cries, and the new girl is startled and clings to the first thing she could manage to wrap her long legs around; my waist.

 

“And who are you?” I ask the curly-haired beauty with deep green eyes. She blinks at me owlishly, her voice like a cello playing in an open auditorium.

 

“‘M Harry...“ the girl says, and I return the gesture. “I like your hair...“ Calum lets out a squeal, breaking the somewhat silent vibe in the room.

 

“I just talked to Miss Ashton’s assistant, and she said that the Headmistress would see us if we begged enough!” I let out a squeal and Luke screams. “Come on, let’s go!”

 

“Hold on...“ I say, and Calum stops. She questions me and I just pull out an old, tattered notebook, a childish drawing with ‘My Family’ written on it in crayon, grab a pen, and start writing.

************************************************ good girls ********************************************* 3rd p.o.v

“Miss Ashton please?” Calum asks, holding out the letter to her. “Please? We promise to behave!”

 

“You behave all the time, but I’ll give you girls a warning. If I see any of you being naughty, then I’ll take the tickets and give them to other girls who deserve them.” Callie frowns at the consequence and holds onto the envelope tighter. “On the contrary, since the concert is in two weeks time, and it takes two hours to drive to Sydney and you might want to leave early so you four can meet the band and get to the venue early, I’ll let you girls leave the night before so you can get there in time to meet with them and see the sights, but you must promise that you will be back before the next set of classes.” The girls bounce around and squeal, leaving Miss Ashton to silence the girls. “You may take out money from your funds to buy merchandise that you don’t want to use contest credits on, and you may wear whatever you please to the concert.”

 

“Thank you Miss Ashton!” Luke says, and Miss Ashton smiles, allowing the taller girl to hug her.

 

“You’re welcome Miss Luke. Misses Michael, Calum and Harry? May I speak with your friend alone?” The girls exit and Luke stands in the room alone. “You should write your one month evaluation...“ Luke smiles and takes a chair, pulling it to Miss Ashton’s desk.

  


“Okay!” Luke says, smiling widely and her teeth tease the lip ring on the left side of her mouth after pressing a chaste kiss to the Headmistress’s cheek. “Well, what should I start with, Miss Ashton?”

 

Miss Ashton lets out a small laugh and reciprocates the small act of kindness. “Anywhere you like, sweetheart.”

 

←((Luke’s entry that she’;s writing while Miss Ashton is speaking to her.))

Miss Ashton smiles at Luke, watching the other girl scribble furiously in her journal. “Are you almost done? You still need to write out your evaluation.” Luke mutters an ‘Okay’ under her breath and signs her name with a flourish. “Now, about that evaluation...“

 

Luke holds out her hand, reaching for her evaluation journal, and Miss Ashton hands her the small, string-bound book with ‘Evaluations September-April 2015-2016’ written in crayon and marker. Luke lets out a sigh and opens the journal, setting her feathered pen to the paper, writing down her weekly and monthly summary of her study at the school and of behavioural changes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry, but this is as best as I can do with whatever I can think of until I post the other pieces.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!!
> 
> www.lukeybearandashy.tumblr.com


	3. well fuck. the band's here but where are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke needs to calm the fuck down in a car with Calum, Michael and Harry surrounding her.
> 
> (btw, Ash speaks in this installment and has a crapton done to him so it might sound like Michelle, but it's really Ash.)

************************************************ good girls ********************************************* 3rd p.o.v

The sound of an alarm clock rings throughout the houses of the reforms, women stumbling out in sleepy stupors and almost sleepwalking to the school houses with their hair done up and dresses pressed and dried. The trio in the Headmistress’s office, however, are not sleepy, too shaken up with excitement to be tired,  and stand in the room in torn skinny jeans, old band shirts, and light makeup with heavy eyeliner.

 “I hope you girls have a nice trip, and make it back to the school in one piece...“ Miss Ashton says, and the trio of excited girls all nod in response. “You girls are all such bright student, and-- Where’s Miss Harry?”

 “We know we’re good kids, Miss Ashton, but we don’t know where Harry is...“  Footsteps clamber down through a hallway, various apologies flying around at machine-gun rapidity, and a girl with mile-long legs covered with tight black skinny jeans torn open at the knees and a bandana pulling back her unruly curls rushes into the office with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

 “Sorry Miss Ashton...“ the girl says, mocking a curtsey. “I overslept and rushed down as fast as I could...“ Miss Ashton smiles and accepts the mock curtsey with one of her own. “I’m very sorry Miss Ashton, I didn’t mean it...“

 “Thank you Miss Harry. I accept your apology.” Miss Ashton says, nudging Harry toward the other girls. “Now, you girls can let go of the harsh treatments for being a lady for the day,” The girls all nod and chatter aimlessly amongst themselves. “You girls know how to behave on the outside, but you can let that behaviour slide for today until you return on Sunday night.” Harry pulls her headband away from her messy curls, and Luke immediately takes action in brushing them out with her fingers.

 “Thank you Miss Ashton!” the girls echo in unison, and Miss Ashton ruffles Luke’s spine-length hair, the younger crying out in annoyance as she fixes her own hair, abandoning Harry’s mess of curls. Michael takes her hair out of its messy ponytail and Calum springs into action, braiding the loose hair with ease. Luke finishes up adjusting her wispy hair and Calum ties back Michael’s hair with a black ribbon to match the roots of her hair.

 Luke grabs her bag, and Miss Ashton takes her hand, the younger girl reaching out for the evaluation folder. “You know I wouldn’t forget it. I need to document this.” Miss Ashton gives Luke a smile. “May we leave?” The headmistress nods, allowing the four girls to pick up their backpacks and exit from the doors they had entered months, even years, before.

 

************************************************ good girls ********************************************* Luke p.o.v

I never really noticed how big Melbourne and the open space of Australia outside the city limits was until I got in a car with these three idiots, but then again, I would never tell them that... Let’s see, when we stopped for food just outside of Sydney, I wanted to snap their necks. Calum wouldn’t stop singing terribly off-key, Michael wouldn’t quit complaining, and Harry. Don’t fucking get me started on Harry. She wouldn’t stop making stupid-ass jokes that weren’t even funny and I want to fucking strangle her!!

“L-Luke? We stopped the car already...“ I could instantly tell it was Calum asking the questions and my grip on the steering wheel tightens, my knuckles slowly turning white. “I-I think you should get out and str--”

 “Fucking SHUT UP!” I scream, and Michael freezes her stretch outside the car, Harry gasping. Calum’s eyes fill with tears, and she jumps out of the car, upset that she thought she was the cause that I was mad. “Wait, Calum! Come back... I’m near the end of my evaluation period and I don’t want to leave, so I’m just mad that I won’t be able to see you girls again...“ Calum pulls me in for a hug, and I don’t even notice my vision clouding up with tears, or the sound of brakes behind us.

 “Hey! Stop the bus, man! Michie needs to piss and I need food!” a loud voice rings through the hot Australian summer air, and I can hear the south Australian accent tinging the words with colour. The large bus with tinted windows stops, and four gorgeous boys step out. Holy crap. “Hi guys...“ Holy shit his voice contrasts his body, but damn he’s fit! He’s got curly hair pulled back by a headwrap, bulging biceps, tattoos on his arms, brightly coloured hair, and tan skin.

 “Oh my goodness, i-it’s 5 sECONDS OF sUMMER!” Calum says, and the four boys await the onslaught of camera flashes and screams, but we all stand there, shocked at what we’re seeing. “I mean... Hi. I’m Calum.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you guys are telling us that you got out of your stuffy reform school to go and see us live?” Ash asks, and we all nod. “There’s always a story behind every beautiful face like you girls, could you tell us?” I blush at the thought of having to tell them that I wasn’t a reform student, and Ash blushes. “I-I mean... We could help hook up your car to the bus, or we could give you our numbers and call you, or-”

 “Could we have a hand with hooking up the car?” Michael asks, trying to hook up the car herself, but failing. “Please?” Michelle and Lucy run to Michael’s aid and get the car hooked up easily. “Thanks guys!” Michelle smiles and kisses Michael’s hand, making me hide a giggle behind my hand, Michael hiding her face behind her fingerless glove-covered hands.

 “Anything for a friend...“ Lucy says, pulling Calum and I on board the bus. “Come on! We have a couple hours until soundcheck, so what do you guys want to do?” I shrug my shoulders. I guess I should start writing...

 

***************************** good girls ****************************** Calum p.o.v

These girls have no clue how much this means to me! I just want to kiss these guys!!

“Hello? Earth to Calum?” Callie asks, looking at me worriedly. I smile and nod. “Okay, do you want to do anything?”

“Your dick.” I blurt out, and Callie freezes. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry...“

“Michelle!” Callie yells, and I fear that I’ll be kicked out and forced to walk to the venue. “Come out here for a second!”

Michelle stalks out, Michael wrapped around his waist. “You called?” Michael lets out a moan as Michelle’s stubble drags on her cheek, teasing her. “We were having a moment.”

“Right... Sorry.” Callie says, and I see the blush rising to his tan cheeks, thoroughly embarrassed. “She wants my dick. What do I do?”

“Let her climb on and ride you into oblivion!” Ash screams from the other end of the bus, and I facepalm, blushing heavily. This was a bad idea... A pair of strong, calloused hands touch my shoulders and my breath hitches. “It’s okay. I don’t bite. That is, unless you want me to and you’re into that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr please?
> 
> lukeybearandashy.tumblr.com


	4. Holy shit it's a meetup with the boys... STAY CALM

_“It’s okay. I don’t bite. That is, unless you want me to and you’re into that.”_  
  
“Hey! She’s mine!” Callie says, pulling me into his lap and kisses me--OH MY GOD. ‘Kiss back so he doesn’t think he killed you!’ my subconscious screams, and I do what I was thinking. I curled into the kiss, moaning as his tongue drags across my lips, his hands roaming under my shirt. “All. Mine.” Callie mumbles, and I let out a loud groan. “Good girl.”  
  
“Wow, you’ve got yourself a vocal one!” Ash says, Harry following him like a puppy. I moan again, hugging Callie tightly. “And she’s quite the looker!” I blush, hiding my face in the crook of Callie’s neck, whining and Callie coos at me, curling his fingers through my thick hair. “Truly beautiful, she is.” Ash says.  
  
I blush again, and Callie presses his lips against mine, our bodies closer than before. I can feel his lips curl into a smile and I let out a choked moan, wrapping my arms around his neck. “So beautiful...“ Callie whispers, my eyes fluttering closed. “Absolutely beautiful Calum.” He smiles and his hands slide through my hair, a purr rising in my throat. Ash walks out to the common area with Harry around his arm, kissing her throat. Harry whines and Ash moves his hand from her hip to in between her legs, and I whine as well. “You okay?” Calum asks, and I shake my head, grab his hand, and place it between my own legs.  
  
“Please...“ I moan, and Callie smirks, his finger skirting along my jeans, fingers deftly popping the button of my skinnies, his long fingers slipping inside. “Callie...“ I moan a bit louder and he smirks. He dips his fingers into my heat, feeting the warmth of my core clenching around his fingers.  
  
“So tight…” he mumbles, and I hold onto his shoulders tightly. Damn he’s good…  
                                                                                                                                         ----intermission----  
((AN: I can’t write straight smut. I’m really sorry if you were looking for the frickle-frackle in this story, but you’re not getting it. Again, my bad.))  
****************************** good girls **************************** Luke p.o.v  
Wow, Ash is really hot, but Michael’s so much hotter and I can’t choose who to do!!! “Luke, you okay?” Lucy asks, and I nod, my bun bouncing on my head as if I were a bobblehead doll. “Okay, I was just wondering. You looked kinda out of it...“

 

“Can I kiss you?” I blurt out to Ash, and he pulls away from Harry, smirking. “I-I mean--”

 

“Sure! I’d love to.” Ash says, slowly advancing on me, his hazel eyes dark and hooded. “You look absolutely stunning...“ I mumble in approval and he cups my chin with his hand. “Truly beautiful.” he mutters before meeting me in the middle, our lips locked.

 

“You’re a good kisser...“ I say, and Ash smirks. “I mean, your lips are really, really soft...“ Ash kisses me again, and I feel something cold on the right side of my mouth. “Is that a piercing?” Ash nods, laughing a bit as he teases his lip ring with his teeth.

“You bet it is.” Ash says, and I my tongue against the ring on my lower lip, I bring his lips back down to mine, and his hands rest on my hips, my arms draped around his neck. I don’t see this this could get worse... 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael and Michelle stroll into the living area, seeing me cuddled in Ash’s relentless grip, his soft snores making Michelle groan.

“Ashy... Ashley... ASH!” Michelle yells, and Ash shrieks, making me fly off the couch and out of his grip. “We’re almost in Sydney, you ass! Get up!” Michael laughs and helps me up, my face a deep red. “Sorry Luke...“

“It’s fine...“ I say to Ash, and he wakes up with drowsy eyes and a sleepy smile. “Hey sweetheart. We’re in Sydney and your fans are waiting.”

 

“But my fan is right here...“ Ash says, and I giggle. “I suppose meeting the other fans is a good idea too.” He sticks his head out the window, the fans going absolutely crazy, and I hear Calum moaning and whimpering. ‘I only know one reason why she would be moaning and whimpering like that...’ “Callie stop humping the groupie!” Ash says loud enough for some girls to laugh. “There’s three others you can take!” I take this opportunity to poke my head out the window next to Ash’s and talk.

  
“Like you’re one for being quiet. I guess that being deaf is a side effect of being a fan-fucking-tastic drummer.” The fans let loose loud laughter, and Ash blushes a deep shade of red, kicking me in the shin. “Ow!”

  
“Hi everyone!” Michelle screams, and hundreds of girls on the street scream back.

  
“Michelle I love you!” “Follow me please!” “I love your band!” “Let me have your babies!” are just a few comments thrown at the boys,  and Lucy pokes his head next to mine in the window. I smile and turn my head, to kiss his cheek, making all the girls go crazy.

  
" LUCY I LOVE YOU!” one girl shouts, and another holds up a sign.

  
I see Lucy’s eyes fill with tears, and he ducks out of the window, confusing everyone. The bus lurches to a stop, and the door flies open, Lucy trying not to cry. “Carrie!” he shouts, and a bunch of girls help one smaller girl to the front of the crowd. “Care-Bear...“

  
“Luce...“ Carrie manages to croak out and Lucy takes her hand and runs onto the bus. I pull out my notebook and admire the drawings Ash had graced the covers with, a smile spreading on my lips. “Michie!” Carrie whisper-yells, and Michelle gives a big, teary-eyed smile.

  
“Hi Carrie.” I say, and Carrie jumps back, looking me up and down. “I was wondering if um... I-if you wanted to write anything? I’m doing a project for school and I’ve met quite some amazing people since I started this...“ She takes the notebook and pen from me, sits down and immediately starts writing.  
  
I smile and hug her tightly and she tries not to cry as she hugs back, Lucy off to the side and brushes a few tears away from his eyes. “Wonderful.” I say, and Ash smiles, hugging Carrie after I let her go. “Absolutely wonderful.”


	6. You try too hard. Sit the fuck down and kiss me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke figure out their feelings for each other and sort shit out.

******************************* good girls *************************** Michael p.o.v

This is the most amazing thing in my life! I have myself curled up into Michelle’s arms, and people shouting all around, making me smile. Michelle takes this opportunity to kiss my head and I melt into his arms, moaning quietly.  
  
“Well hello to you too.” Michelle laughs, and I smile up at him.

“Hi.” I whisper, and lean up to kiss his lips. He wraps his arms around me and kisses back, my arms snaking around his neck. “Please Michelle...“ Harry takes this moment to ruin it by poking her head in, her curls unruly as ever.

“Sorry to burst your romantic bubble here, but we’re almost at the venue, and you might wanna see this...” she says, and we look out the window of the bus to see fans from every corner of the world outside, chanting the boys’ names and begging to see them. A horn blasts from one of the police cars trailing behind us, and the entire crowd falls silent. Michelle nudges me off his lap, kisses my soundly while grabbing a guitar, and makes his way to the top of the bus. Girls start shouting again before Michelle silences them by opening his mouth and starts singing.

  
“I’ve got a heart, and I’ve got a soul believe me I’ll use them both

We made a start, be it a false one, I know

baby I don’t want to feel alone.

So kiss me where I lay down my hands pressed to your cheeks

A long way from the playground

I have loved you since we were 18

long before we both thought the same thing “to be loved and to be loved”

all I can do is say that these arms  were made for holding you

I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18”

  
Girls in the crowd are sobbing and holding each other at the sound of Michelle’s melodic voice, and I reach up to touch my cheek only to find it wet with tears when I pulled my hand away. Luke comes up behind me and spins me around, her arms wrapped around my waist, her electric-blue eyes staring back at me.

  
Michelle had long since stopped playing, Lucy, Callie and Ash joining him in silence as Luke and I have a staring contest, smiles gracing our lips.

  
“Your face is weird.” I say.

  
“Your voice is dumb.” Luke retorts, and I giggle. “Wanna kiss?”

  
“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Michelle is singing '18' by One Direction, so please don't sue me. Please.
> 
> follow me on tumblr?
> 
> lukeybearandashy.tumblr.com


	7. End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here!!!!!

“Best research, Luke Hemmings.” I step onto the podium, look out at the crowd of people and wave. I open my mouth to speak, close it, look around, frown, and point to the girls in front of me before my voice registers on the microphone.

  
“-up here now. Hello, I’m Luke Hemmings. For my research, I had gone to great lengths to a reformatory where I had met the best group of people I could find in my life. Ashton Irwin, a highly-acclaimed instructor at Summer’s School for the Naughty and Misbehaved, had taught me that being smart and polite are two of the most beautiful features anyone can have. She stands here with me today along with three girls from her school that will be graduating with us; Michael Clifford, Calum Hood, and Harry Styles.” The audience erupts in applause and I smile. “Ashton taught me to be kind, loud and assertive, and to care. Calum taught me to be shy and that it’s okay to be insecure. Harry showed me that everyday is an adventure to be written in the books, and Michael taught me how to love.” I stop to lean to my left and kiss Michael on the lips, my classmates sitting behind me cooing in admiration and I smile. “This research was the most fun I’ve had in all my school years, and I’d like to thank all the teachers and Miss Ashton for making this possible. Thank you.” I smile and walk offstage, Michael wrapping her arms around me and kisses me passionately. Here’s to teenage memories.  


At the end of the ceremony, I meet the rest of Michael’s family, and I talk to her brother vividly about our inner nerd interests, and Michael overhears.

  
“Your inner nerd is showing, dick.” she says to me, and I cringe. “And it smells like loser.” I flip her off and her mother laughs.

  
“And to think you were a sweet child!” Michael’s mother Karen says, and I laugh. “I’m just kidding, you’re adorable!” I laugh and hug Karen, Michael hiding her face behind her hands. “Mikey, I’m glad that you straightened everything out and got yourself together. I’m proud of you baby.” Michael tears up and grabs my waist, crying into my shoulder. I hug her back and she holds me tight, sobbing. “Baby, are you okay?”

  
"Yo u’re proud of me!” Michael cries, and I hug her tightly.  
  
" I’m proud of you too baby.” I say and kiss her again.

  
Welcome to my life.

Lots of love,

Lucas Robert Hemmings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me you fucks. I SEE THAT YOU SEE THIS.
> 
> lukeybearandashy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!!
> 
> http://lukeybearandashy.tumblr.com/


End file.
